Hermosa Suerte
by GriisleChan
Summary: Iggy aprendió el significado de la famosa frase "la curiosidad mato al gato" en su caso no hubo ningún gato muerto, que va, si eso hubiera sido mucho mejor. Lo que quedo aplastado, por su mala suerte, fue su reputación; mas un adolorido brazo..


Hola :D aqui publicando mi 2do fic de hetalia nwn jajaja es q soy rejodidamente fan de portugal *_* aunq no sea un personaje oficial lo adoro owo XD... ps wee de dond vino la idea? es algo q paso en la vida real! mi abuela me lo conto cuando fue a Portugal xD igual al final lo contare (:. espero les guste nwn lo escribi en clase de sociologia owo XD q eficiente yo :/ igual tengo un par de fics mas para subir owo espero terminarlos pronto Dx

El nombre que uso para Portugal es Paulo :3 el q veo q usan en otros fics nwn

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama! ._. Portugal Tampoco Dx nada es mio! xD solo la historia, q incluso es un suceso q paso en realidad q adapte a hetalia (no pude evitarlo! ;w;) ¡Fic hecho sin fines de lucro!

Dedicado a mis abuelos :3 porque grax a ellos y sus enseñanzas (si, ellos son potugueses nwn) pude escribirlo :3, se q ellos no leeran sto nunk xD pero igual se los dedico *O*

Disfruten! espero les guste nwn

* * *

><p><strong>Hermosa Suerte<strong>

Portugal caminaba por las calles de la hermosa **Isla de Madeira***, le encantaba el ambiente de paz que se anhelaba. Se había levantado esa mañana con ganas de visitarla, que a pesar de estar un poco alejada del territorio, ella era parte importante dentro de el. Sonrió y continúo su camino. Pudo divisar a un grupo de personas realizando los típicos bailes en una de las plazas más transitadas, volvió a sonreír, estaba orgulloso de que aun se mantuvieran las tradiciones y también de su gente. Siguió caminando, al parecer ese pequeño paseo desprevenido se había convertido en una especie de revisión para notar si todo andaba bien en la maravillosa isla.

Al doblar a una esquina, noto a lo lejos a una silueta mirando hacia el mar mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cerca que dividía la vista más un árbol de **Yerasalas** **en el centro, que gracias a su relieve montañoso, se podía llegar casi a la cima de un árbol con tan solo subir a otra calle; no lo culpo ni juzgo, sabia de sobra la hermosa vista que se obtenía de ese lugar, lugar que frecuentaba cuando era niño, en tiempos difíciles solía relajarlo mucho y lo ayudaba a tomar difíciles decisiones. Suspiro, recuerdos tantos buenos como malos, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus memorias, su historia. Al acercarse más, pudo notar que se trataba de un rubio, por lo tanto un extranjero, ya que era extraño ver rubios en su país o ya sea porque se descoloran el cabello o algo así justo eso que estaba de moda que justo el luso no entendía muy bien. Curioso, apresuro el paso hasta llegar a su lado…

-¿Inglaterra?- estaba un tanto asombrado de que la silueta perteneciera al ingles, que a pesar de tener una alianza desde hace muchos años, era bastante raro verlo actualmente en alguna de su ciudad o viceversa. Arthur soltaba las existentes e inventadas barbaridades en su idioma natal, al notar la presencia del otro volteo a mirarlo con un poco de vergüenza- Vaya… que raro verte por aquí…- dijo mientras soltaba una risa, sin notar la situación del otro.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto indiferente siguiendo con su "tarea". ¡Él era libre de hacer e ir a donde quisiera!

-Que, como dije, es extraño. No eres de visitar mucho a tus aliados- se excuso encogiéndose de hombros mientras el rubio bufaba pensando que el portugués solo se refería a que era un "sin amigos". Paulo al notar la actitud de su visitante decidió preguntarle que le sucedía- ¿Pasa algo?

-N-nada- respondió mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza haciendo que al portugués le entrara curiosidad.

-¿Seguro?- Insistió, conocía al ingles y sabía perfectamente que él no se pondría así por nada, a pesar del mal humor que suele tener. Aunque si es sincero, no le importaba lo que sea que le sucediese, solo tenía curiosidad. Se le quedo mirando por casi un minuto, provocando que el extranjero se incomodara.

-¿Y tú qué?- pregunto posando su vista en el, Paulo se hizo el inocente, ya había notado el "pequeño" problema.

-¿Cómo llegaste a eso?- Arthur miraba como le temblaban las cejas y el labio al luso, estaba a punto de soltar una risotada. Genial, ahora se estaba burlando de él, lo que le faltaba. El rubio se puso rojo de ira y apretó el puño de su mano libre.

-¡Eso no es tu problema!- gruño soltando un gritico de dolor, Paulo pudo contener su risa y con una palmadita en el hombro de su compañero, se disponía a seguir su camino, aun le faltaba visitar el **Jardín Botánico, en Funchal***** no podía volver a Lisboa sin antes visitarlo. Arthur observaba todos sus movimientos para así caer en cuenta de todo, ¡¿se iba sin ayudarle?- ¡Es-espera! ¿A donde vas?- le grito, Paulo lo miro con una expresión inocente, si que se estaba divirtiendo, no había sido una mala idea el haber ido a esa isla.

-¿Eh? Tu mismo dijiste que no era mi problema- dijo serio, seriedad que no duro mucho porque en segundos ya no pudo contener la risa y ahora se reía a todo pulmón y con muchas ganas ¿Qué mejor que reírse con ganas? El rubio frunció el ceño, ¿quien le manda a meter su mano ahí? ¡Estúpida curiosidad, estúpido país y sus cosas sorprendentes, estúpido Paulo! El muy ahora satisfecho portugués, luego de haber terminado de reír, se dio media vuelta de nuevo, no sin antes decirle- ¡Ah! puedes encontrar de esas en aquel puesto y no te preocupes, no son muy costosas- le oriento señalando la fruta que estaba en la mano del ingles, que a la vez la mitad del brazo de la misma estaba atorada en la cerca y luego a un puesto bastante tradicional a la otra esquina. Hizo un movimiento con su mano de despedida y así como vino se fue.

-¡Paulo! ¡Regresa! ¡Idiota!–grito de nuevo, mientras seguía intentando zafarse de la cerca, su mano y brazo habían entrado tan fácil que se le hacía imposible creer que no salían, así es todo Iggy, así lo es… e incluso, Regalo muchas sonrisas a las personas que pasaban por ahí y notaban su "desgracia", si, para él era una desgracia, pero ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Ponerse a llorar? ¡Qué va! Y lo peor del caso, nadie le brindaba ayuda.

Se supo que duro un par de horas atrapado, hasta que alguien que se había asustado, de solo ver la cara de frustración y ganas de matar que tenía ¡cualquiera lo hubiera hecho! Llamo a la policía, y esta le brindo ayuda. Apenas se zafó de eso regreso a su casa, su hermosa Inglaterra en donde NO habían cercas y ni nada de eso capaces de querer "comerte" el brazo. Luego se vengaría de Paulo por no ayudarlo. Llego a su casa y se lanzo en el sofá maldiciendo el momento en donde se le había ocurrido ir a la Isla. Y Paulo… pues ¡el paso un gran día! Y estaba tan orgulloso y feliz de haber ido a la Isla, nada mejor que un día libre.

***Isla de Madeira: **es una isla del archipiélago homónimo situado en el Océano Atlántico, al oeste de la costa africana(Marruecos), y que constituye conjuntamente con Porto Santo, las Islas Desertas y las Islas Salvajes, la Región Autónoma de Madeira, en Portugal. Madeira es la isla de mayor tamaño y la más poblada con diferencia de su archipiélago. Tiene una superficie de 750,7 km² y en ella se encuentra la capital de la región autónoma, Funchal, que también es la capital y el núcleo urbano más importante de la isla. [Gracias Wikipedia xD]

****Yerasalas: **la verdad no se mucho sobre esto, pero según mis abuelos, que vivieron allá mas de la mitad de su vida y se la pasan viajando para allá, me dijeron que es una fruta pequeña y bastante dulce que se da básicamente solo allá, muy comida por aquellos lados. Y también, la fruta protagonista de este desastre, que como dije, ocurrió d verdad xD. Si estoy equivocada háganmelo saber, igual yo confió en la palabra de ellos.

*****Jardín Botánico, en Funchal**: como lo dice, es un jardín situado en las afueras de Funchal capital de la isla de Madeira, en donde en él se observan diversos tipos de vegetación. Se encuentra rodeado por unos gruesos y húmedos muros de piedra y previo pago se accede al interior por una verja de hierro forjado.

* * *

><p>Y fiin~ XD bn explico, mi abuela fue a la isla de madeira hace como 3 meses mas o menos y su prima le habia contado sobre un britanico q un dia se quedo atorado en una cerca queriendo agarran dicha fruta, segun eso fue una burla total XD q hasta lo acusaron d muerto d hambre o.O jajajajaja ademas, supieron q era britanico porq averiguaron su nacionalidad y toda la cosa XD chismes~ chismes~. cuando mi abuela me conto me rei como loca xD y no pude evitar imaginármelo a lo hetalia ee jaja asi q aqui sta! tachaan~!

espero les haya gustado :) lo escribi con muchas ganas, en serio! xD jajajaja, si hay errores, perdonenlos Dx lo lei como 3 veces y acomode lo q pude xD y para completar, salio mas corto d lo q staba en mi cuaderno :/ tipico XD

dejen review :3 sayo! y grax por leer nwn

Chau :3


End file.
